Stony: SNMPTN AU
by Albert J. Henckels
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan di tahun ajaran terakhir sma selain SNMPTN. Stony. Slash.


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terlibat _officialy_ milik _**Marvel**_ , untuk _movie_ milik _**Josh Whedon**_ , dan untuk fic ini murni 100% milik saya

 **ENJOY READING**

 **-Stony-**

Tony dan Steve masih duduk di kursi mereka, dengan 2 buah laptop di depan mereka, dan satu liter keringat yang mengalir deras dari tubuh Tony. Steve sudah sangat yakin ia menyalakan AC kamarnya, tapi kenyataannya kegugupan Tony masih bisa mengalahkan suhu 19 derajat celcius.

"Steve!" Tony, untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, meremas tangan Steve.

Steve menggaruk kepalanya, bingung harus berbuat apa terhadap Tony yang sedang dilanda gugup. Meskipun ia mengakui jika seakarang Tony terlihat menggemaskan, tapi bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermanja padanya saat ini, di hari yang besar bagi mereka berdua.

Salah, bukan bagi mereka berdua, tapi bagi semua pelajar sma kelas 12 tahun sekarang.

SNMPTN tentu saja. _Event_ atau apalah itu yang membuat semua pelajar panas dingin hingga lemas saat memikirkannya. Seperti Tony sekarang. Dan Steve bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat Tony serapuh hari ini. Rapuh karena gugup maksudnya.

"Tenang Tony, semuanya akan lancar." Steve, juga untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, mengusap pundak Tony, mencoba menenangkannya.

"AKU. TIDAK. BISA. TENANG. STEVE!" Steve meringis ketika remasan tangan Tony berubah menjadi agresif.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga merasakannya sekarang, Tony." Steve mencoba untuk tidak kesal pada Tony yang sekarang mulai terasa berlebihan.

Tony menghembuskan napas panjang dari mulutnya, persis seperti ibu hamil yang mendorong bayinya keluar. Dan Steve tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, sekarang Steve tidak merasa gugup sama sekali. Tolong beri garis bawah, ia malah merasa sangat yakin ia bisa lolos SNMPTN sekarang. Karena selain ia memiliki nila-nilai yang tidak bisa dibilang jelek, ia punya banyak prestasi berdasarkan jurusan yang ia pilih. Dan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah siswa yang memiliki nilai paling tinggi dari saingan-saingannya disekolahnya semakin membuatnya terbang hidung, dan perlu dicatat juga, sekolahnya bersama Tony merupakan sekolah paling top dikotanya. Jadi ia dapat menyimpulkan, ia bisa mendapatkan satu kursi di jurusan yang ia inginkan. Pasti. Guru BK disekolahnya juga berkata begitu.

Yang lebih membuatnya khawatir adalah Tony, pacarnya yang keras kepala. Bukan hal yang lumrah jika Tony terkenal sebagai siswa yang pintar disekolah mereka. Salah, cerdas yang benar. Tapi, otak yang cerdas tidak akan cukup untuk bisa lolos SNMPTN jika nilai rapotnya masih kalah tinggi dengan saingannya yang lain. Terlebih lagi ia TIDAK memiliki satu pun prestasi yang bisa mendukungnya lolos SNMPTN. Yah, selain cerdas ia juga adalah siswa yang malas. Termalas maksudnya.

Dan kata-kata Tony di hari yang lalu membuat Steve semakin khawatir pada pacarnya itu.

"Aku Teknik Elektro ITB dan kau FSRD ITB, bukan kah itu keren?" Tony berkata dengan raut wajah berapi-api.

Dan semenjak hari itu, hanya 3 kata yang sering Tony ucapkan berulang-ulang kali. Elektro, ITB, dan SNMPTN.

"Sudah siap?" Steve kembali mengusap pundak Tony ketika pacarnya itu masih menghembuskan napas besar-besar dari mulutnya.

Tony mengangguk tak yakin. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar komputer yang menampilkan halaman website SNMPTN dengan tulisan "Lihat Hasil SNMPTN" dalam kolom berwarna biru.

Lalu Tony menggeleng dengan mata melotot.

Steve kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku ingin melihat hasil seleksi-ku, Tony."

"Tidak!" jawab Tony cepat memandang pacar pirangnya yang memasang wajah bosan, "Aku ingin kita melihatnya bersama-sama, Steve!"

Steve berdecak, "Tapi kita tidak melakukannya dari satu jam yang lalu." Ia memandang Tony penuh harap.

Tony menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali melihat layar laptopnya, "Steve, bagaimana jika aku tidak lolos dan kau lolos?!"

"Apa? Apa yang—"

"Bagaimana jika aku lolos dan kau tidak?!"

"Tony! Berhentilah—"

"ATAU BAGAIMANA JIKA KITA BERDUA TIDAK LOLOS?!"

"Astaga, Tony!" Steve kini mulai kesal dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

Dengan cepat ia memutar kursi yang di duduki Tony untuk menghadapnya. Mencoba bernapas dengan tenang, ia menarik kedua tangan Tony dan menggenggamnya. Mata birunya kini menatap dalam kedua mata laki-laki didepannya yang terlihat berair.

Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan mulai berbicara dengan pelan dan tenang, "Tony? Lihat mataku."

Tony mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop ke wajah Steve.

Tapi hanya bertahan satu detik sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan wajahnya pada laptop.

Steve memutar bola matanya bosan. Dan dalam sekali sentak, ia memutar wajah Tony untuk kembali menghadapnya.

"Mataku Tony!"

Tony tersentak dan mengangguk ragu dalam himpitan tangan Steve yang besar. Jarinya mulai mengusap pelupuk mata Tony yang berair. Langkah satu selesai, pikir Steve.

"Pertama, aku ingin kau tenang dulu. Tolong jernihkan pikiranmu itu—"

"Apa kau akan menghipnotisku agar aku—"

"Jesus Tony! Tolong jangan potong dulu."

Tony mengangguk.

Steve menarik napas sabar.

"Aku ingin kau tenang dan jernihkan pikiranmu. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kemarin kalau SNMPTN bukan akhir dari dunia kita berdua, ingat?" Steve menaikkan alisnya.

Tony kembali mengangguk.

"Kau harus mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya Tony, seperti apa yang Ms. Hill bilang. Jangan buat SNMPTN menjadi pacuan untuk masuk ITB yang sangat kau idam-idamkan itu. Masih ada jalur test dan aku SANGAT yakin kau pasti bisa masuk. Kau cerdas. Aku tahu itu. Terserah apa apa kata orang yang lolos masuk lewat SNMPTN ini, kita harus tidak peduli pada hal itu."

Tony masih terdiam ketika Steve melanjutkan, "Kau gugup karena kau merasa tidak yakin. Aku tahu itu. Aku juga merasakannya. Semua orang merasakannya."

Steve memasang senyuman andalannya untuk menunjang pidatonya barusan, meyakinkan Tony agar bangkit dari jurang keputus asaannya.

"Dua hal yang akan aku katakan sebelum kita melihat hasilnya," Steve menempelkan hidung mereka berdua, "Pertama, aku sayang dan cinta padamu—" Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Tony dan memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum menariknya kembali dan tersenyum, "—Kedua, kita akan melalui semua ini bersama-sama, apapun yang terjadi setelah kita melihat hasil pengumumannya, _okay_?"

Tony membeku saat pacarnya mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dengan tersenyum. _Sigh_ , Tony berpikir, _matahari akan malu dengan senyum pacarnya._ Lalu ia mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bibirmu terasa sedikit asin." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Tony melotot dan secepat yang ia bisa, ia menyeka bibirnya kasar dengan lengan bajunya.

Steve tertawa keras kali ini, "Apa kau meminta aku untuk mencium bibirmu lagi?"

Tony mengangguk dan tersenyum bersamaan.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku ingin mencium-mu lagi."

Dan begitulah kalimat terakhir mereka sebelum mereka masuk dalam zona-nafsu-yang-muncul-tiba-tiba, dan benar-benar saling melepaskan ciuman tiga menit kemudian.

Setelahnya, Steve bergabung dengan Tony, membentuk dua liter keringat yang keluar dari tubuh mereka masing-masing.

 _Well_ , ciuman diantara mereka tidak pernah tidak terasa _panas._ Itu yang sering ia ucapkan pada siapapun mengenai ciumannya dengan Tony. Dengan bangga.

Steve tertawa, "Sebaiknya kita bergegas melihat pengumumannya, Tony."

"Ya, kau benar." Jawabnya.

Laptop mereka dalam keadaan _stand by_ , layarnya masih dalam keadaan sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, masih ada tulisan "Lihat Hasil SNMPTN" dalam kolom biru.

Tony menghembuskan napas besar dari mulutnya. Steve menengok dari samping dan tersenyum seraya tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Tony.

"Aku disini."

Tony tersenyum.

Lalu mereka berdua mengklik kolom itu bersama-sama, dan Tony merasa paru-parunya terjepit ketika tulisan loading muncul dan kursornya berubah menjadi lingkaran lalu berputar-putar.

Dan ketika halaman pengumumannya muncul, mereka berdua terdiam; genggaman tangan mereka terlepas. Hanya terdengar bunyi penggorengan di lantai bawah rumah Steve juga beberapa mobil yang lewat dijalan depan rumah.

Tony mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar laptop, dan tiba-tiba matanya menjadi berair. Ia menarik napas panjang dari mulutnya dan tubuhnya menegak, mencoba menoleh pada Steve.

Steve sudah memandangnya duluan, "Tony. Aku—"

"AKU LOLOS, STEVE!" Tony memotongnya dengan berteriak. Ia menyeka matanya yang semakin berair.

Steve terpaku beberapa detik saat mendengarnya dan ketika kesadarannya kembali muncul, ia memeluknya, sangat erat. Ia mencium leher Tony dan laki-laki itu tertawa di dalam dekapan Steve.

"Steve, tolong katakan kalau—"

"Shhh." Steve mengusap rambut belakang Tony.

Entah Tony rasakan atau tidak, ia tersenyum di dalam dekapannya.

"Aku juga lolos."

Tony melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandang Steve seperti ia baru saja bangkit dari peti matinya.

"Benarkah?!"

Steve mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kita berdua... lolos?!"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, kau Teknik Elektro ITB dan aku FSRD ITB, bukan kah itu keren?" Steve tersenyum, membuka kedua tangannya bersiap menerima pelukan dari pacarnya.

"Oh my god!" Tony menerjangnya, mendekapnya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Tawa mereka pecah dan Steve hampir terjungkal dari kursinya jika saja ia tidak kuat-kuat menahan pelukan Tony.

"Kita harus memberitahu bibimu, Steve." Ucap Tony bersemangat dipelukannya.

Steve menggeleng cepat, "Jangan."

Tony mengekrut, "Loh kenapa?"

"Bibiku tidak terbiasa dengan berita mengejutkan, dia bisa sakit." Steve melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melanjutkan, "Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apakah kita harus memberitahu mereka?"

Tony menggeleng juga, "Mereka sedang sibuk, aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka."

" _Okay_ ," Steve mengangguk penasaran, "Sepertinya kita punya waktu berdua seharian ini," ia menyeringai.

Tony menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau berpikir apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?"

"Kalau kasurku sekarang terlihat menarik untuk dinaiki? _Yeah, absolutely._ " Steve mulai menggerenyangi makhluk jenius didepannya.

Tony tertawa, "Bibimu?"

"Telinga bibiku sedikit bermasalah, jadi ..." Steve menaikkan pundaknya.

Tony menyeringai, "Ayo kita ke kasur."

 **-fin-**

Idenya udah muncul beberapa hari setelah pengumuman SNMPTN, disaat aku masih patah hati karena tidak lolos T_T tapi baru dibikin 4 hari kemarin hahahaha

Mind to review?

Mon, 6/29/2015, 10:35 PM, Karawang, Indonesia


End file.
